


Frustration

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-30
Updated: 2008-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cissie could explode...until she can't any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

Afterward, Cissie wasn't sure what she had been thinking. She walked away. She let it go. What right had she had to even think about bristling at the new girl who took her place, replaced her....

It didn't help that Anita looked up to her. It didn't make it a damn bit different to know Anita walked close to the line, the one Cissie was so afraid of.

Cissie had it all bottled up inside her the day Anita asked, quietly, if Cissie would go to the mall and a movie with her. Something in her voice, something in her eyes drew Cissie to that point of being able to look at things from Anita's point of view.

All that frustration and emotion evaporated, leaving Cissie finally open to the friendship Anita both offered and craved.


End file.
